diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Inoue
Nanami Inoue is the youngest child of the Inoue household. Nanami is the youngest daughter of Hotoke Inoue and Harumi Inoue. She is the youngest sister of Ryuu, Tora, Isamu, Fumiko, and Ayumu. She is also the youngest half sister of Yui Komori. She is the youngest niece of the late Ichiro Inoue and the youngest granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Inoue Appearance Nanami is an adorable and beautiful little girl. She has long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to her waist and green eyes. She is average height and has a delicate, petite body and pale skin. She wears pink dress and has a choker with a butter fly in front of it. Personality Nanami is very shy around people but is usually very sweet. She also seem to have low self esteem because of her older siblings are always in the spot light. However, Nanami does have curiosity, this was show when she encounters her older half sister Yui Komori (who Nanami was not aware of or that her father had an affair) and seem to noticed that Yui and Fumiko to slightly look alike. Nanami is known to be very kind and respectful towards her servants. She heavily relies on her mother and older siblings to care for her. She has a strong sense of right and wrong despite being a child. Despite being the youngest sibling of the Inoue children, Nanami never lets it bothers her and shows to have a close relationship with her older siblings. Like any child, Nanami is very innocent and naïve. However, she does show to know about her family situation then what her family thinks. History Nanami was born in the wealthy Inoue family as the youngest daughter and youngest child. Since her birth, Nanami was kept in her family's mansion for most of her childhood. Because of this, Nanami became easily scared and shy. Like most children of hunters, she was told about the demons that took girls away from their framilies. Relationships Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Nanmi's father. Nanami isn't close to her father like the rest of her siblings, he doesn't seem to care to remember her name when she's not around. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Nanami's mother. Nanami is very close to her mother than her father. Because of her shyness Nanami is usually seen with her mother and is shown to be clinging on Harumi's dress. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Nanami's eldest brother. Tora Inoue Tora is Nanami's older sister. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Nanami's older brother. Fumiko Inoue Fumiko is Nanami's older sister. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Nanami's older brother. Yui Komori Yui is Nanami's illegitimate older half sister. They share the same father but they have different mothers. Trivia * Nanami's name means "Seven, sea, vegetables, greens, duplicate, and beautiful". * Nanami appearance to be the first one to noticed that Yui and Fumiko look alike. * She is the first of her to discovered that Yui is her long lost half sister. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Inoue Family Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Yui's Family Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Homeschooled Category:Grandchildren Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters